1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing server and a printing system that control printing in a printing device from a user's terminal by using a service offering server which provides a posting service such as a social networking service (SNS).
2. Related Art
Recent years, the users who use the social networking service (SNS) realized by a cloud computing technology are increasing rapidly. The users post texts or files (e.g., image file such as a picture, etc.) to the SNS so that the posting contents can be published for the users who allow browsing.
Further, as a printing system using a cloud computing technology, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-84191, it discloses a text output support device that performs printing an attached text in a printer by sending an electronic mail in which texts were attached to a mail address set to the printer from the terminal by using an electronic mail function provided in the terminal. Further, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2008-71257, it discloses that when a decision is made by the mobile terminal that the reception of the mail information, which was received by the mail server, is not available, the printing system transfers the mail information to the transfer destination printer device. In addition, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2012-159914, it discloses a cloud computing system that can print texts or attached file of an electronic mail by sending an electronic mail to the printer.